


Ducks and Stevie Nicks

by TheGypsyThatRemains



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGypsyThatRemains/pseuds/TheGypsyThatRemains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty Day is enjoying an normal morning in the park when she is interrupted by a curly headed blonde child. This child just so happens to belong to one Cordelia Foxx, who is soon to be Cordelia Goode. The two strike up a friendship what may soon develop into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ducks and Stevie Nicks

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow some of what happened in Coven, but I'm choosing to be creative with other details, ie Cordelia and her little person and Misty not being dead and all. The Academy being open to the public and stuff like that is the same, but Hank will have played a slightly different role in this story.

New Orleans had been particularly warm this year. Being the beginning of February, it should be at least a few degrees colder than it was. This, however, did not faze Misty Day as she sat on a park bench overlooking the small man-made pond situated at the park's very center. She quietly sat, with the 1977 live version of Rhiannon playing softly in the background, watching the ducks. She pondered the feathered creatures and if the weather was confusing them as much as it confused her. The small flock of mallards perched along the ponds edge, preening their feathers and waiting for one of their comrades to bravely take the plunge into the frigged water below. Just as one was considering plopping in, a small voice interrupted Misty's musings.  
"My Mamma loves this song", the voice chirped from her left.  
Misty, slightly startled, replied with a Cajun drawl of, "Excuse me?"  
The small voice, which she now realized belonged to a small blonde curly-headed child, replied with, "this song is my Mamma's favorite. She loves listening the Stevie."  
This surprised Misty. "You know who Stevie is?"  
The girl looked at Misty quizzically, before replying with, "Yep, my Mamma plays her all the time. I like her too!" This gained a small chuckle from Misty. She then took notice of the fact that the child was still alone. "Speakin' of your Mamma, where is she?"  
This caused the little girl to look around, blonde curls swaying back and forth. She looked confused, if not a little frightened, and replied, "She was right over there, but I'm not sure where she went."  
"Well, why don't we try to find her then? My name is Misty, by the way. What's yours?", Misty questioned.  
"I'm Olivia!", she exclaimed loudly.  
"Well, Olivia, let's get to findin' your Mamma then. Why don't we try…"  
For a second time that morning, Misty was cut off in the middle of her musings.  
“Olivia Jane, how many times do I have to tell you not to run off where I can't see you!? I swear we have been over this a million times. Do you know how worried I was?"  
At this, Misty looked up. She was greeted with the sight of a beautiful blonde woman, the same color blonde as the little girl next to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this woman must be Olivia's mother.  
"I'm sorry Mamma, but I wanted to see the ducks. Then I heard Stevie, and I met Misty, and she was gonna help me find you, and...", the girl trailed off as she ran out of breath. This caused the older blonde to turn her attention to Misty. "I'm assuming you must be Misty?"  
"Yes ma'am, Misty Day at your service!" Misty replied.  
This cause the older blonde to smirk and extend her hand, "Cordelia Foxx. Well, soon to be Goode...but I see you've already met Olivia. I'm very sorry if she interrupted anything."  
"She didn't interrupt nothin'. She's actually a very bright kid, especially since she knows Stevie". At this last comment, Misty turned to wink at the girl. This caused the girl to giggle. Cordelia smiled and turned her attention back to Misty.  
"Would you let me buy you a coffee or something? You didn't have to watch her, but you did and I feel that I need to repay you for that", Cordelia stated. "It really was nothin'", Misty blushed.  
"Please?," Cordelia added.  
"Well, alright then. But I don't drink coffee. I'm more of a tea kinda girl," Misty replied.  
Cordelia smiled before responding, "I know of the perfect place."


	2. The Coffee Shop

The shop that Cordelia had in mind was located only a few blocks from the park, so the trio decided to walk rather than drive. Initially, Misty lagged a few steps behind to give the mother and daughter some privacy, but this was quickly changed when Olivia reached back and pulled her up to join them. Once she was instep with the two other blondes, she took a moment to get a better look at Cordelia. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that Misty had ever seen. They were closer to a chocolate brown, unlike the lighter shades that Misty was used to. She had full lips, which Misty may have lingered on a little too long. Her musings were interrupted when the object of her thoughts announced that they had arrived at the shop.  
“I found this place a couple of years ago, and I swear they have the best coffee and tea around,” Cordelia remarked as she lead them through the thick wooden door.  
Misty was immediately hit with the smell of coffee mixed with a uniquely earthy scent. She looked around, taking in the warm colors and general atmosphere of the coffee shop. The chairs looked to be made of leather, well-loved from several years of use. The shop's walls were covered in various tapestries, with a dark grain wood peeking out between the cracks. Misty quickly figured out why the shop was the other woman's favorite and she had yet to partake in any of their beverages.  
Cordelia turned to the woman behind her, studying her for a moment as she took in her surroundings. She appeared to be younger, standing a few inches taller than Cordelia. She had unruly blonde curls that she continuously had to push out of her face. When she finally took her eyes off of the ornate tapestries, Cordelia was met with a blue-green gaze.  
Clearing her throat, Cordelia blushed and turned her eyes back to her daughter who was bouncing eagerly at her side. “Can I please get the hot chocolate with the marshmallows in it like last time Mamma?”Olivia asked. “Sure you can baby, just make sure you are careful with it. We wouldn't want to get burned again would we?”. At this, Olivia looked sheepishly to the ground, twirling her foot around innocently. “No Mamma, that hurt,” Olivia replied.  
Misty watched the whole exchange with a small smile on her face. She couldn't figure out why, but the small family in front of her had already weaved their way into her heart. She chose this moment to step up to the two blondes and take a better look at the menu. “I would definitely get the chai latte if I were you,” Cordelia stated, “it may be one of the best things I have ever tasted”.  
Misty smiled at her. “Really? I thought you were more into coffee?” she said. Cordelia smiled back at her. “I never said that I didn't like tea, I just prefer coffee,” she said. “Well if that's the case, I guess I'll take your word for it. I'll have one of the chai lattes in whatever size your getting,” Misty stated. Cordelia stepped up to the counter to order, glancing back to see that her daughter had returned to talking to the Cajun woman. She turned her head back around when the barista gave her the total.  
“That will be $9.75 please,” the barista stated. “Here's a ten, keep the change,” Cordelia replied as she stuffed a few dollars into the tip jar. “Your family is really cute,” the barista smiled at her. “Oh, their not. Well the tall one isn't. The little one does belong to me, but we just met...” Cordelia rambled, tripping over her words. The barista just smiled apologetically and handed Cordelia her receipt. Cordelia turned around to see that her daughter had dragged Misty to one of the small tables toward the back. She was animatedly talking about something to the wild haired blonde, who was paying very close attention to everything she was saying. “Am I interrupting something?” Cordelia asked.  
“I was just telling Misty about the last time we came here and I spilled my hot chocolate all over the table and then I burned myself,” Olivia said. Cordelia remembered their early conversation and was hoping that it didn't happen again. “Well honey, why don't we change the subject then,” Cordelia said. At this she turned to Misty, “So what brought you to the park this morning,” she asked.  
“Oh, I'm at the park every morning. Sometimes it's to read or listen to music, while others it's just to get away for a little while,” Misty replied. Cordelia could understand that. The city could get pretty hectic, especially with all of the tourist in town for the upcoming Mardi Gras parades and parties. “So Misty, when you aren't in the park entertaining my child, what do you do?” Cordelia asked.  
Misty smiled at this,“I own my own flower shop, I've always loved plants and nature and I finally found a way to make a living out of it. Also, owning my own shop isn't so bad, that's why I'm able to do this right now with the two of you,” she finished. With her bohemian style and wild curls, Cordelia believed that the profession fit her. She also had an air about her that just exuded nature. She seemed to be in her element at the park, surrounded by the trees and the mossy old benches. A flower shop definitely fit Misty Day.  
“Well, that sounds much more fun than what I get to do every day. When I'm not taking care of this little munchkin,” she said as she pointed her thumb at Olivia, “I'm taking care of a house full of teenage girls. I'm the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Don't get me wrong, I love the girls, but they can be a little much, do you know what I mean?” Cordelia asked. Misty knew all too well what she meant. She was never the popular girl in high school, choosing to keep mostly to herself. She could only imagine being in the same house with some of those girls from back then and what it would be like. Cordelia, she decided, must be a saint.  
“What do you mean when you say 'Exceptional Young Ladies',” Misty asked. “That's a complicated question, and maybe someday I will answer it, but I can't right now,” Cordelia replied. “It's for the girls' safety. You seem like a really nice person, and I don't think you would do them any harm, but I just can't take any chances,” Cordelia continued. Olivia, who had remained silent up until now, chose this moment to chime in. “I like living with the other girls, they are really nice to me. Even Madison who all of the other girls call a bi…,” Cordelia quickly placed her hand over her daughter's mouth before she could continue. Cordelia turned red, “Remember, we don't say words like that,” she scolded. “Sorry Mamma,” Olivia replied, blushing. Misty watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. They were just so darn cute. Maybe being interrupted at the park this morning wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Sometimes Things Happen for a Reason

“So,”Misty began, “how old are you Miss Olivia?” Olivia blushed before replying, “I just turned six”. “Well, happy belated birthday then,” Misty replied with a smile. This only caused the little girl to blush even more. Now suddenly shy, Olivia decided that her hot chocolate was much more interesting than whatever the adults at the table could be talking about. Cordelia only watched as her daughter retreated into her own world. She had a tendency to do that when the subject was directly focused on her. But up until now, she had never seen her talk so freely to someone she had just met. This Misty Day must be something special. Cordelia looked up at Misty when she heard her beginning to speak.  
“What do you girls have planned for the rest of the day since it's only,” she paused to look down at her phone, “10:30?” Misty inquired. Cordelia had to think about it for a minute. What was she planning to do today? The blonde across from her seemed to make her forget that she had even made plans. “Um, I have to get some things together for the girls at the academy. We have a big fundraiser coming up and I haven't even begun to plan for it. I've still got a month before it happens, but there is just so much to get done. We can always use the extra funds that these events bring in, so I can't just half-ass it,” Cordelia finished with a smile. Misty immediately began to dig through the messenger bag that she had been carrying. She made a noise of triumph when she finally found what she had been looking for. She handed a small piece of paper to Cordelia.  
“As I said earlier, I own my own flower shop. If you need any arrangements done, I'd be happy to help you out,” Misty gave Cordelia a crooked smile. At this, Cordelia started to redden. “Right now I don't have anything big in the books, just a couple of anniversaries and birthdays here and there. It shouldn't be a problem to fit you in if you would like?” Misty added. She watched as Cordelia's eyes lit up. “You don't know how much help that would be. I wasn't even thinking about needing flowers, but you are absolutely right. I knew there must have been a reason that we met today,”Cordelia added. Now it was Misty's turn to blush. “Sometimes things work in mysterious ways,” Misty added.  
The two carried on a conversation until Cordelia looked down at her phone and realized that it was already 11:15. It didn't feel like that much time had passed since the two began talking. Olivia had remained mostly silent, content to just watch her mother and Misty talk. Misty would occasionally direct a question to her, but otherwise she just listened. At this point Cordelia realized that they really needed to be going. She had a lot to get done and she couldn't afford to lose anymore time.  
“As much as I hate to do this, I think Olivia and I are going to have to leave soon,” Cordelia said with a sad smile. She had thoroughly enjoyed her conversation with the Cajun woman sitting across from her. Apparently, Misty felt the same way. “I really had a good time talking to you, maybe we could do this again sometime?” Misty questioned in a hopeful tone. For the second time, Cordelia's eyes lit up. “I would love to. It was nice having a conversation with someone who doesn't live under the same roof as I do,” she added with a laugh. She watched as the corners of Misty's eyes crinkled when she smiled in return. “The number on the card I gave you is my personal one, not a store phone or anything. You can give me a call or text me anytime,” Misty said. Cordelia double checked that she had in fact put the card in her wallet, not wanting to accidentally leave in behind. The three of them stood and Olivia rushed to hug Misty before they could make their way to the door. “That's new,” Cordelia thought to herself. She was pleased to see that Misty did not react badly to the sudden invasion of her personal space, choosing instead to return the hug lightly. As they made their way from the back of the shop, Cordelia could not help but notice that the same barista that took their order was giving her a thumbs up. She laughed quietly to herself and when Misty looked behind her to figure out what she was laughing at, Cordelia just waved her off.  
Once at the door, Cordelia offered Misty a small smile which was returned wholeheartedly. She waved, along with Olivia, as the Cajun turned and started to make her way down the street. “I like her Mamma, I like her a lot,” Olivia smiled. It was a big smile, one that Cordelia had not seen in a while. Not since her separation from Hank. Cordelia returned the smile. “Me too, sweetheart, me too.”


	4. Should I Call Her?

It had been three days since Misty Day stumbled into Cordelia's life. Three days that Cordelia could not get anything done without thinking about the beautiful blonde woman. She was constantly wondering if she should try to contact her. She had never been this nervous when it came to another person before. Not even Hank. Hank was a subject that she wanted to avoid for the time being. With the way things ended between them, he was the last thing she wanted on her mind. She must have looked like she was having a tough time with something because the girls were starting to take notice. Some were even beginning to worry. Even Madison seemed somewhat concerned, which was concerning within itself.  
Cordelia was startled out of the document she was working on when her office door was swung open. “Hey Cordi, what's got you so worked up lately?” Madison asked. She plopped herself down in the armchair across from Cordelia's desk, crossing her legs and arching an eyebrow. Cordelia looked over the rims of her dark framed glasses and glared at the younger girl in front of her. “I'm not sure what you are referring to,” Cordelia lied. Madison scoffed in reply. “Yeah, whatever you say. It's not like you've been avoiding all of us lately. I mean, avoiding me I understand, but not Zoe and Queenie,” Madison continued. Cordelia could only sigh and take her glasses off, rubbing her eyes out of frustration. “I may have met someone,” she reluctantly replied.  
Madison's eyes grew wide, a look of disbelief crossing her face. “Seriously? You, Misses Uptight, 'may have met someone'. I can't believe what I'm hearing,” Madison stated. Cordelia rolled her eyes, “Not like that, she's just a friend. Or at least I think she is. I only met her a few days ago when she found Olivia in the park, or rather, Olivia found her,” Cordelia mused. Madison looked surprised. “You mean the munchkin actually talked to someone that isn't one of us?” Madison had a soft spot when it came to Olivia. She could get away with almost anything when it came to Madison, which surprised everyone in the academy. Cordelia looked back down at her document, replying to Madison while she looked over the last few pages. “She not only talked to her, she hugged her. Before we left the coffee shop, she rushed to hug her like she didn't want to miss out on the opportunity before we left.” This got Madison's attention. “Wait, did you just say before you left the coffee shop?”. “Yes I did,” Cordelia replied. “So you had coffee with this woman and now your nervous to call her?”. Madison was still trying to wrap her head around the thought of Cordelia venturing out and finding a friend outside of the coven.   
“Well, I had coffee. She had tea, she said that she doesn't like coffee,” Cordelia said matter-of-factly. “And your still sticking to the idea that this woman is just a friend after that last statement, Cordi?” Madison teased. Cordelia rolled her eyes again. She was starting to wonder how long this would go on until the other woman finally dropped the subject. “Yes Madison, she is just a friend. Even if she wasn't, after what happened with Hank…,” she trailed off. Madison knew that the man was a sore subject so she decided to change the subject. When she couldn't come up with anything, she got up from her chair and started to head out of the room. Once in the doorway, she turned around to add,“If you do ever decide to meet up with this mystery woman, just let us know. We could watch the little brat for a couple hours if you'd like”. She exited the room leaving a somewhat stunned Cordelia behind her. Did Madison just offer to be helpful? She'd have to talk to Zoe and Queenie about this later.  
Cordelia looked back down at her desk and side-eyed her phone. “I should just do it,” she thought, “She's going to think I forgot about her if I don't do it soon”. Without thinking more about it, she picked up her phone sent a simple text.

Cordelia: Hey, this is Cordelia from the coffee shop the other day. You know the one with the child you so graciously entertained at the park? I was wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch or dinner sometime? If you don't, I completely understand.

Cordelia set her phone down. “God, could that message have been anymore awkward,” she thought. Just as she was about to continue her self-depreciating thoughts, her phone dinged.  
Misty: Hey Miss Cordelia, how could I forget about you or your adorable kid? I'd love to get lunch or dinner with you sometime. Why would you think I wouldn't? I did offer to make your flower arrangements for that event you have coming up, didn't I?  
Cordelia: Great! Just let me know when you're free and I can see if the girls could watch Olivia. And I think it's just my insecurities getting the better of me.  
Misty: What about later tonight? I'm planning to close the shop a little early today. Business has been slow and I think I'm costing myself more money being open than I'm actually making haha.   
Misty: Btw, you've got nothing to be insecure about :)  
Cordelia: Let me check with the girls and get back to you about tonight.   
Cordelia: And that's very sweet of you to say :)

Cordelia set her phone down and smiled at Misty's last text. “Could she be flirting with me,” she wondered, “I don't even know if she likes women. Hell, I don't even know if I see other women like that. Get it together Delia,” she thought. There was only one way for Cordelia to figure all of this out. She got up from her desk, tucking her phone into her pocket, and headed downstairs where most of the girls hungout during the day. She looked around the living room, only find some of the younger girls talking amongst themselves. She walked into the kitchen to find Queenie attempting to teach Zoe how to cook something while Madison sat at the breakfast table filing her nails. “Hey girls, I have a question for you,” Cordelia said. At this, three pairs of eyes turned to her. “Would one of you mind watching Olivia tonight?”  
While the other two girls looked somewhat confused, Madison only smirked. “So you decided to contact your new lady friend, huh? I can watch her if it finally gets the stick out of your ass,” Madison said. “Thank you Madison,” Cordelia replied sarcastically. She turned on her heels and left the room, hearing a murmured “What was that about,” from Queenie and an “I'll tell you later,” whispered by Madison. Choosing to ignore them, Cordelia pulled her phone out of her pocket to reply to Misty,

Cordelia: The girls can watch Olivia tonight. Did you have a place and time in mind?  
Misty: As a matter-of-fact, I do. Since you took me to one of your favorite places, I'm going to take you to one of mine. How does 7pm sound?  
Cordelia: 7pm works for me. Do you want me to meet you there?  
Misty: Nope, I want it to be a surprise. Just plan to meet me on the corner of Bienville and Bourbon.  
Cordelia: Okay. See you then!  
Misty: Until tonight Miss Cordelia :)

Cordelia looked at the time on her phone, 2:35pm. Now she just had to keep herself busy until 7pm. How hard could that be?


	5. The Interview

Across town Misty was experiencing similar emotions to Cordelia. She couldn't figure out if she was more excited or more nervous for their dinner tonight. The flower shop had been mostly dead all day, with the exception of a few regulars coming in to pick up arrangements that they had called in early this week. There were no new orders so she did not have anything to work on. All of her plants and flowers were watered, those that needed to be pruned were pruned, and all of the rest were rotated so that they could get sufficient sunlight. She was now just standing at her counter, trying to figure out if she had missed anything. When she decided that she hadn't, she changed her “open” sign to “closed”, locked the door, and headed upstairs to the loft that she called home. It had proved to be convenient to have one of the buildings with a built in upstairs apartment. Everything that was important to her was under one roof.  
As soon as she ascended the stairs, she opened the connecting door and placed the shawl that she had been wearing on the old sofa in her living room. Being a loft, she tried to break up the space the best she could with furniture and room dividers. Everything she owned was bought from local antique stores, with the majority of her furniture being older than she was. Her prized possession sat on a wooden table in the corner of the room. She immediately walked over to it, this prized item being a vintage record player, and shuffled through her records until she found her first pressed vinyl of “Rumors”. The crackling sound soon faded into the beginnings of “Second Hand News” as she moved toward her kitchen to fix a cup of tea. While she waited for the kettle to sound, she found her thoughts wondering to Cordelia. She had cursed herself for not getting her number at the coffee shop. She had assumed that she was never going to call, only being polite in taking her card. When she received her text earlier today, she had been pleasantly surprised. She found herself drawn to the other woman, but she still had so many questions.   
The first, and probably most important one, is in regards to Olivia's father. From the way Cordelia stopped herself when it came to her last name, Misty assumed that whatever happened must have been recent. Was this guy still in the picture? Or did the relationship end badly? Just the thought of someone hurting Cordelia made her blood boil. From their time together in the coffee shop, she seemed to be nothing but kind and caring, not to mention an outstanding mother. She would have to make a mental note to try and bring up the subject. Her other main question surrounded the academy at which Cordelia was headmistress. She didn't seem to want to give away many details about it, which only served to confuse Misty. At this, Misty went to her open laptop on the kitchen counter and pulled up a new browser. She typed “Miss Robichaux's Academy” into the search bar and hit enter. There were several recent articles written about the school, but one in particular caught her eye. Next to the headline was a picture of Cordelia who looked like she was giving an interview. Out of curiosity, Misty clicked on the link. The page that she was brought to contained the video of the interview and Misty could not stop herself from hitting play. As the interview started, Misty could tell that it was somewhat recent because Cordelia's hair was the same as when she met her. Misty's breath caught when she heard the words that the woman was speaking. These “exceptional young ladies” were witches and apparently so was Cordelia. Misty knew now why the woman stood out to her. She now remembers seeing a picture of her in one of the local newspapers. How could she have forgotten this?  
Misty had to take a step back from her computer and take a couple deep breaths. She was startled out of her trance like state by the shrill sound of her tea kettle. She stepped over to her stove to remove the kettle and turn off he burner. She poured her tea, still not completely aware of what she was doing, and took a seat at her breakfast nook So, Cordelia was a witch. And she wasn't just any witch, she was the head witch, the “Supreme”. When it all finally settled in, a wave of relief settled over the curly haired blonde. What most people did not know about Misty is that she herself is a witch. She has kept this to herself for as long as possible. The news only got out when she revived a small bird, a decision which almost cost Misty her life. She still shudders thinking about it. She can sometimes still feel the flames as they licked at her feet, slowly consuming her whole body. Now she just had to decide if she should tell Cordelia. The other woman obviously would not be frightened by this revaluation, but she would know that Misty had been doing research on her. Misty's phone buzzed, jolting her out of her thoughts. It was a text from Cordelia. “Well, you've got perfect timing now don't ya,” Misty said sarcastically to her phone. She picked it up and read the message.  
Cordelia: Should I wear anything specific to this mystery restaurant of yours? ;)  
Misty smiled before typing out a response.  
Misty: Wear anything you'd like. The place isn't fancy or nothin'. Just wear something comfortable :)  
Misty sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She checked the time and realized that she only had an hour before she had to meet Cordelia. “Great,” she muttered to herself, “now I still have to figure out what to wear and figure out if I should tell Cordelia or not”. She walked across the room to her closet with Stevie still playing in the background. She pulled out a cream colored, lacy dress and smiled. It was one of her favorites. She decided to pair it with a well worn pair of brown combat style boots and a plethora of brass colored rings and bracelets. Her thoughts turned back to Cordelia and she couldn't help but blush when her mind wandered to how beautiful she thought she was. “Get it together, Day,” she whispered, “it's not like she would be interested in you or nothin'.” She looked back at the clock on her wall, 6:40pm. She needed to get going or she'd be late meeting Cordelia. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, still not resolved on whether or not she should tell Cordelia about being a witch herself. “Well, here goes nothin',” she said as she locked her door and started to walk toward Bourbon Street.


	6. Table for Two

Cordelia was sat in her room putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she heard the sound of little feet running down the hall. She heard them slow at about the time she heard her door creak open. A small blonde head peaked in, searching the room for Cordelia until her eyes landed on her's through the mirror she was using to apply her make-up. Olivia bolted across the room and looked up at her mother, studying the way she was applying her mascara. "What are you doing Mamma?" she asked. Cordelia looked down and remembered that she had yet to tell her daughter that she was meeting Misty soon. "Well honey, you remember Misty right?" At this the girl's eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face. "Is she coming over?" she asked innocently. Cordelia had to chuckle at this, "No baby, she's not coming over. Maybe another time though? I forgot to tell you earlier, but I am going to meet her for dinner tonight? You are going to stay here with the girls if that's okay?"Olivia's face had fallen when her mother had said that Misty wasn't coming over, but it brightened just as quickly when she said that she might later. Now she just looked somewhat confused. "Why can't I come with you and see Misty again? I liked her Mamma," she said. "I know you like her, but sometimes grown-ups like to get together to talk about things that you would just find boring. Hanging out with the girls here is never boring, right?" Cordelia asked, hoping her daughter would understand what she was trying to say.

Olivia seemed to perk up at this, "They are never boring! We always have a lot of fun, 'specially when Madison lets me do her hair and make-up," Olivia said proudly. Cordelia has many fond memories of coming home late from some coven affair or another to find one Madison Montgomery, eyeliner and lipstick smeared across her face with hair doing god knows what, with a smug looking Olivia behind her. Madison would only giver her a look that said "if you tell anyone, I will kill you, supreme or not," which would only earn a giggle from Cordelia before she would make her way upstairs so they could continue whatever they were doing. That was one relationship that she would never truly understand.

"So, you're okay with me going to see Misty tonight?" Cordelia inquired. Olivia only shook her head, clearly indicating that she didn't mind. Cordelia picked her up and placed her in her lap so that she could run her fingers through her curls. Olivia leaned back into her chest, letting her mother do whatever she wanted to her hair. Cordelia pulled it up into a loose ponytail before she looked at herself one last time in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance, and set the girl down. She had already gotten dressed, choosing a simple black and white floral top paired with black skinny jeans, so she was ready to head downstairs. She grabbed her daughter's hand and led her out of the bedroom, closing the door on their way out. Once downstairs, she let the girl go as she ran off to pester Madison who was reclining on the sofa. Cordelia checked the time and realized that she needed to leave soon or she would be late meeting Misty. She walked over to the girls and looked at the three council members who were gathered there. "You guys know the drill, if anything goes wrong, call me. I don't care what it is, if you think I need to know, call me and I will come straight home, got it?" The three rolled their eyes in unison. "We know Cordelia," Queenie sighed out, "this isn't the first time we've been in charge of the brat". At this, Olivia stuck her tongue out at Queenie, making the human voodoo doll to return the gesture. Cordelia smiled softly before leaning over and placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I'm not sure what time I will be home, but remember that she needs to be in bed by 9:30 at the latest." With this, Cordelia grabbed her small black purse and made her way out of the large white doors of the academy.

She headed down the street, choosing to walk since where she needed to be was only a few blocks away. With a couple of lefts and rights, she arrived at the street corner that Misty had told her to meet her at. She looked down at her phone to see that she was about ten minutes early. When she looked back up, she saw a familiar face jogging toward her. "I wanted to beat you here, but it seems that didn't happen," Misty smiled at her. Cordelia took a moment to take in the other woman. The cream colored dress suited her and made her long, curly blonde hair stand out even more. Cordelia approved. She caught Misty doing the same to her, but chose to let it go without a comment to the other woman. "Should we get goin' then?" Misty asked. Cordelia nodded and the younger woman looped their arms together, walking at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk.

"So, you know my day wasn't that excitin'. How has yours been?" Misty asked as she made eye contact with Cordelia. "About the same as yours. I tried to do some paperwork, but that proved to be futile since one of my girls kept interrupting me. I did get some work done in planning the event we have coming up, so I guess my day has been somewhat productive," Cordelia responded. Misty nodded along to what she was saying, humming in response. At about this time, they had arrived at a small cobblestone alley way. Misty started to turn, but Cordelia hesitated. Misty looked back at her, judging the slight fear in dark brown eyes. She again found her blood beginning to boil because someone must have caused her to react like that. She took Cordelia's hand, "Do you trust me?" Misty asked. Cordelia found herself only hesitating for a second before replying, "Strangely enough, I do". And she did. She couldn't figure out why, but she trusted the woman who had taken her hand. Misty's face broke out into a huge grin. "Good, because the place I wanted to take you to is right down here," Misty replied. "I know it doesn't look like much, but I promise you it's the best food in New Orleans". Cordelia allowed Misty to lead her into the alley way and she soon realized that they were approaching a dark green wooden door. Misty pushed it open and Cordelia was immediately hit with the smell of food. A man situated right inside asked them if it would just be the two of them. Misty nodded and they were led to a small booth in the back. The place was unlike any that Cordelia had been to in New Orleans. It had exposed brick walls and a cozy atmosphere and she could see why Misty would enjoy coming here. It fit the other woman. After they ordered their drinks, Misty turned to Cordelia. "So, what would you like to talk about?"


	7. Chance

Cordelia looked at Misty, "I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" Misty chuckled at this, "Oh, no. We are not playing this game. How about you tell me how Olivia is doing?"Cordelia thought for a moment, "She's good, great actually. She's probably having fun with the girls back home as we speak. She did ask about you though," Cordelia finished with a smile. Misty's face lit up, "She did? Who would have thought that I was that important". "She really likes you. She wanted to know when you would be coming over so that she could see you again," Cordelia stated. Misty smiled at this, "Well, if tonight goes well, maybe we can figure something out". This caused Cordelia to blush and look down at her menu, her blonde hair covering her face. "We should figure out what we want before the waiter comes back," Cordelia mumbled. Misty caught on to what she had done to the woman, but decided to let it go.

"So, what do you usually get here?" Cordelia inquired. Misty leaned over and immediately pointed at an item on the menu. "The chicken here is amazin'. It is probably the best I have ever eaten," she stated. At this moment the waiter came back to their table to ask if they were ready to order. Misty looked questioningly at Cordelia who nodded back at her. "I will take the chicken," Misty stated and looked toward Cordelia. "I will have the same," Cordelia smiled at their waiter. He collected their menus and left the women to continue their conversation.

"I don't want to be rude, so don't feel obligated to answer, but when we met you said that your last name was going to be changin'. Do you mind me askin' why?" Misty asked. Cordelia pondered the question and whether to answer it or not. In all honesty, she didn't want to talk about it. But she liked Misty and she felt that she could trust her. She sighed before replying, "I'm in the middle of a divorce, and a rather messy one at that," Cordelia stated. "He's not someone I particularly like talking about," she continued, "but he is, was," she corrected herself, "a part of my life and Olivia's as well". Misty looked at the woman in front of her, "So, I'm guesssin' that it didn't end well?" she asked. Cordelia let out a breathy chuckle, "That would be an understatement". Misty wasn't sure if the woman was going to continue, and if she did, she wasn't sure if she'd want to hear her response. Cordelia sighed, "He was great in the beginning," she elaborated, "but he started to become distant and somewhat abusive. That's when I found out something about him that was putting all of us in danger. I couldn't do that to myself and especially not to my girls," she stated. "Is that why you hesitated earlier at the entrance to the alleyway?" Misty asked quietly. Cordelia only nodded. The thought of someone making Cordelia fearful made Misty furious. "You did the right thing Cordelia," Misty assured her, "he clearly does not sound like a good guy. Protecting yourself and the girls is what's important. And besides, any man who would treat you like that is an absolute fool," Misty smiled at her, placing her hand on top of Cordelia's across the table. Cordelia smiled back, but before she could think more about it, their waiter brought their food and Misty retracted her hand.

"Enjoy ladies," the waiter said with a smile before turning to leave. Both women looked down at their meals and suddenly realized how hungry they were. Neither had eaten today, to caught up thinking about this moment to be bothered with anything else. Misty was still going through the internal struggle of if she should tell Cordelia that she knew that she was a witch and that she was one as well. She must have looked deep in thought because Cordelia set down her fork and looked questioningly at the other woman. "Are you okay?" she asked. Misty looked up, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something". Cordelia was not satisfied with this but decided to let it go. Misty would tell her when she was ready. Misty decided to save this confession for another time, they had already covered some heavy things tonight. Waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt anyone. The rest of the dinner conversation was filled with idle chit-chat, where they have been and where they would like to go, where they may see themselves in the future. Cordelia decided that she and Misty had a lot in common and that maybe something may come out of her friendship with the other woman. It wasn't until Misty let it slip that she had an ex-girlfriend that Cordelia really believed that she may have a chance. Misty quickly covered her face with her hands, blushing hard. "I probably shouldn't have told you that," she muttered, completely embarrassed. Cordelia leaned over and removed her hands from her face. "I don't mind," Cordelia reassured her, "if it makes you happy, then you should go for it". Misty smiled back at the other woman. When it came time for the bill to be brought to the table, both women were stuffed. As soon as the waiter set the bill down, Misty was reaching for it. Cordelia tried to stop her, but Misty refused. "I chose the restaurant and I wanted to go out tonight, so I'm paying," she said firmly, leaving no room for Cordelia to argue. Misty stuffed cash into the small black folder, leaving the two women to stand and push their chairs in. They made their way to the door and back out into the alleyway in which they had come through earlier. Cordelia just now decided to check the time, realizing that it was already a little after 10pm. She really should be heading home, but she didn't want to say goodbye to the other woman just yet. The two stood in the alleyway for a few moments before Misty broke the silence.

"I really had a good time with you tonight. We should definitely do it again sometime". She smiled at Cordelia who returned it equally. "We definitely should. Maybe next time we could meet a little earlier and I could bring Olivia. She really does want to see you again," Cordelia said. She thought for a moment before saying, "What about Wednesday of this coming week? I am usually done with the girls early on Wednesdays," Cordelia said. Misty thought about it for a second before she said, "I usually close up early on Wednesdays to get some work done at the shop, but I can spare a few hours". Cordelia smiled at her, "Great, so I will see you Wednesday? I can text you with a time". Misty smiled back, "Yep, it's a date!" Right after she said this, she started to back track. "I didn't mean it like that! Oh my god, now you're going to think I was flirting with you during dinner. I'm really sorry," Misty finished with a sheepish smile. "It's okay," Cordelia said before deciding to add, "I may not be completely opposed to that idea, but lets just see where this goes". With that final statement, Cordelia turned and walked down the alleyway with a smug smile on her face leaving a stunned Misty behind her. Cordelia had never been that straightforward with someone that she was starting to have feelings for before and she was rather proud of herself. Misty was still standing, mouth open in the alleyway. Did Cordelia just say that she had a chance?


	8. Now What?

Misty walked home after her dinner with Cordelia in a daze. She was operating soley on autopilot, weaving through the main streets and side streets until she reached the doors to her flower shop. After opening the doors, re-locking them, and heading upstairs, she stripped off her lacey dress and immediately climbed into bed. She couldn't think of anything else but the older blonde. She laid on her back gazing up at the ceiling and went over the conversation they had had, specifically their final moments in the alleyway. She made a mental checklist as she went over the conversation: Find out more about Cordelia's ex-husband? Check. Realize that he was a complete asshole? Check. Awkwardly reveal that she was not straight? Check. Find out that Cordelia may be into her? Check? The last part was still a little fuzzy to her. She couldn't quite understand the fact that the other woman may view her as anything other than a friend.

Misty was definitely okay with this new development, but she couldn't help but wonder if the other woman's opinion would change after she revealed that she was also a witch. Why would it? It's not like it would be anything new to her. She was the Supreme after all, she must be accustomed to new witches now that her academy was open to the public. Maybe she was just overreacting. At this thought Misty rolled over onto her side, fiddling with the edges over her comforter. She sighed loudly into the silence of her apartment. "I need to tell her on Wednesday. I can't keep dragging this out," she muttered to herself.

Wednesday, which happened to only be a couple days away, was now beginning to daunt her. Early she was ecstatic, now she was beginning to stress herself out. "I'll figure it out in the morning. I'm not going to do myself any good tonight worrying about it," Misty whispered. She finally closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. What she didn't realize is that across town, the older blonde was having similar thoughts.

–-

Cordelia arrived home to a completely quiet house. She made her way up the stairs and down the long hallway to her daughter's room. She cracked open the door and peaked inside to see a head of curly blonde hair poking out of a bright purple comforter. Cordelia crept into the room and over to the bed. She pushed some of the unruly hair out of her daughter's face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She made her way back to the bedroom door and softly closed it. She then made her way across the hall to her own bedroom. Unlike the Cajun woman, she neatly folded the clothing she had been wearing, taking one item off at a time and gently placing them in her laundry basket. Once she was done, she grabbed one of her favorite old t-shirts, made soft from many years of wear, and crawled in bed. She burrowed under the covers because there was always a steady draft in the upstairs portion of the old house. Once she was comfortable, Cordelia too began to reflect on her evening with the wild haired blonde.

"I still cannot believe that I said that to her," Cordelia murmured as she thought about what she told the other woman before they parted ways. Cordelia wasn't going to lie to herself, she knew for a fact that she was beginning to feel an attraction to the other woman. This attraction went far beyond just the physical, but she could definitely understand why that part of her attraction was there too. The younger woman was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were quickly becoming her favorite attribute of the other woman. Cordelia was drawn to them; they were ever changing from blue to green to a combination of the two. Throughout dinner their color changed depending on what the other woman was talking about. When she was happy or excited, they seemed to be a lighter shade of blue with small flecks of green interwoven within them. But when she was listening to Cordelia speak, they were a deep green with the blue hues almost completely fading away. They intrigued Cordelia almost as much as the woman herself. She still did not know much about the Cajun woman.

There was also so much that she needed to tell her before she could ever consider taking their relationship any further than just friendship. "What if she isn't okay with the fact that I'm a witch? I'm the Supreme for Christ sake, that's not just something that I can ignore," Cordelia groaned. She loved her position and she loved all of her girls, but sometimes it made things extremely difficult. Her love life was the one aspect of her life that it has taken the biggest toll on. First with Hank, now with Misty. The fact that she was even putting Misty into the category of "love life" was telling her enough. "Maybe she won't mind," Cordelia thought. She immediately began backtracking on herself, "God, that was wishful thinking".

She couldn't deny that she was still excited for Wednesday and she knew that Olivia would be too once she told her. These thoughts that she was having about the other woman could not dampen these feelings. Cordelia huffed when her doubts started to creep back into her mind. She finally decided that it would be better to think all of this over in the morning. Maybe when she wasn't so tired she would be able to think straight. Cordelia closed her eyes, but thoughts of the other blonde woman still wouldn't leave her mind. She cracked one eye open to look at her alarm clock. The time read 2:35am, which meant she only had a few hours before she had to be up and fully functioning. She rolled onto her other side, burying her face in her pillow. Finally, sleep began to come to her, allowing all further thoughts of the Cajun woman to wait until the morning.


	9. Friends Want Friends to Be Happy

The next morning, Cordelia was awoken by a soft weight on her chest. She tried not to give away her new found consciousness, choosing to remain motionless with her eyes still closed tightly shut. A few seconds later she felt little fingers begin to touch her face, slowly making their way up to her eyes. One eyelid was pealed open, only to be met with a mirrored brown eye staring back at it.

"Mamma, are you awake?," a quite voice asked. Rather than answer verbally, Cordelia wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her under the covers with her. She cuddled her to her chest and began to stroke her unruly curls. Her daughter sighed and burrowed into her mother's night shirt. These are the moments that Cordelia treasured; early mornings before the rest of the house was awake when she could just be with her daughter. She knew that she would eventually get older and these moments would become nonexistent. Until then, she was going to make the most of them.

"Hey little one, I wanted to talk to you about something this morning," Cordelia said quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere of the room. Her daughter peaked up at her with questioning eyes. "You know how I went out to eat last night with Misty, right?" Her daughter's eyes brightened at the mention of the other woman's name, but she only nodded in response. "Well, we had a really good time and she wants to see both of us on Wednesday. Is that okay with you?," Cordelia asked. Her daughter nodded her head quickly, "That is very okay with me," she answered. Cordelia grinned back at her and hugged her a little tighter, "So, what do you want to do today?," she asked.

–-

Later in the day after spending her morning with Olivia, Cordelia found herself in her office working on more fundraiser paperwork. There was still a lot to be done, but she was finally making a dent on what needed to be completed; that is, until Madison opened her office door and made herself at home in one of her office chairs once again. "Is this going to become a normal thing now Madison?," Cordelia inquired. Madison smirked back at her, "It is as long as this Misty chick is in the picture. The little brat wont shut up about her downstairs and how she is seeing her again on Wednesday. I'm guessing this means the date went well," she asked.

Cordelia groaned and laid her head in her hands, "It wasn't a date. It was just two friends going to dinner together," she responded. She then started to blush when her thoughts shifted to Misty calling their next meeting a date and she couldn't help but think that their dinner was more than just friendly conversation. Madison, of course, took notice of the Supreme's reddened state. "So if it wasn't a date, Cordy, why are you turning such a lovely shade of red," Madison asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Cordelia sighed and thought over her options. She could continue to insist that it wasn't a date and that all future encounters would not be dates either, but that would just garner further questioning from the actress sitting across from her. If she told her about their last conversation before she walked home, she would be in for even more questioning, as well as Madison wanting to be actively involved in her love life. God knows that the two of them could not be anymore different when it came to love and relationships. Now placed between two options, neither of which really appealed to Cordelia, she chose the lesser of two evils.

"Fine. Last night wasn't a date, but Wednesday might be," she begrudgingly stated. Madison's eyed grew wide, then she snorted. "I always knew you had a thing for women," she laughed. "Ever since you wanted to touch me in the hallway, I knew that something was a little different about you," Madison continued. Cordelia groaned again before she glared at Madison, "You know that was only because I was trying to catch my mother in an offense against the coven. And I'm not necessarily into women, there is just something about Misty that I'm drawn to. I haven't really figured it out yet," Cordelia stated. This finally seemed to get through to Madison.

"You know I'm just messing with you right? I want to believe that we are friends after everything that's gone down around here and I really do want to see you happy. Especially after that douche Hank," Madison said. Friendship may be a little bit of a stretch, but they definitely didn't hate each other. Since the fallout with Hank and everything that happened with Fiona, Madison and Cordelia had formed a strange understanding with one another. The rest of the coven didn't really get it, and neither did the two blonde women, but whatever it was, it worked. "So," Madison continued, "tell me about this woman that has bewitched our dear old Supreme," she said in an overly sweet tone.

Cordelia gave her a shy smile and looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. She fiddled with the few rings that she was wearing before finally looking back up at Madison. "For one, she is absolutely stunning," Cordelia stated. "She's gorgeous, but not in a way that says that she's trying to be. She is just being her and I think that's what I find so beautiful about her. Her hair is this untamed mess, but it's kind of endearing. Her eyes are incredible. God there is just so much about her that I'm attracted to," Cordelia said. She stopped for a second to think about what she was going to say next. "It's not just the physical though, like we really seem to be connecting. Her soul seems to be just as beautiful as she is. I don't even know how to describe that part of her," Cordelia finished. Madison had silently listened to everything Cordelia was saying and she couldn't help but smile. She really was happy for the other woman because she seemed to already be falling for this mystery woman.

"Well damn Cordy, why are you waiting until Wednesday to see her again?" Madison asked. "Wednesday is the day that she closes her shop a little early and you know I only have a couple classes in the morning that day. Wouldn't seeing her before then be a little soon? We only just went out last night," Cordelia added. Madison sighed, "Fine, do it the old fashioned way. Just don't let the kid get in the way of you having some alone time with your woman". Cordelia looked shocked, "That would never happen! We are meeting in a park which is a very public place. Plus I haven't even known her two weeks and she's not my woman," Cordelia stuttered out. "Chill lady, that's not even what I was implying, God. I just meant that you need to get some more info on her and this would be a great time to do it...And you think I'm the crass one," Madison rolled her eyes. This caused Cordelia to blush again. Madison stood up and made her way to the office door. She stepped outside but leaned back in to make one final comment. "I am glad that you're thinking like that again though, Cordy," she said with a wink as she turned around and closed the door behind her. Cordelia let out an exasperated sigh and laid her head on her desk, closing her eyes as she did so.

Just then, her phone that had been sitting on her desk dinged. She slowly raised back up and reached for it. She saw Misty's name above a new text message. The message simply read, "I had a great time with you last night and I can't wait until Wednesday :)". A huge grin spread across Cordelia's face. She really did have it bad for the Cajun woman. She quickly typed out a reply to the other woman, setting her phone back down and getting up to head downstairs. Across town, the curly haired blonde's phone buzzed, causing her to look down.

Cordelia: Wednesday can't come soon enough :)

Thanks to all of you that have been reading! I'm glad that all of you are liking this story and all of your comments are greatly appreciated. Wednesday will finally be here in the next chapter :)


	10. Where it All Began

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I'm a college student, I work, and I have been sick for the last week. I may suck at updating on occasion, so I'm apologizing in advance. Also, I am shamelessly plugging my car into this chapter because it is my baby and I want it to be Misty's baby as well. So, without further adieu, here is chapter ten :)  
–---------------------------------------------------------  
The day that Misty had been waiting for was finally here...and she was running late. She had been unable to close up her shop at the time she had wanted do to the random influx of customers. Wednesday's were usually fairly slow which is why she choose them as the day to do inventory and such, but today something was different. In the last couple hours, she had close to thirty people in her shop. This wouldn't normally seem like much, but they had come in, one after the other, and each had their own needs that required Misty's assistance. When she finally finished with the last customer, it was getting close to 12:30pm. She and Cordelia had decided to meet at the park in which they had met around 1pm, which only left her with thirty minutes to freshen up and get there on time. And in her current state, covered in dirt and other plant matter, she needed every minute.  
She hurriedly locked the door to her shop, flipping the open sign to closed, and rushed upstairs. She didn't really have time to shower, but after catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror, she decided that it was in her best interest that she did so. She showered in record time, barely giving herself time to dry before she was yanking on a light sundress and scrambling to find her shoes. She was hopping around her apartment with one shoe on, searching for the other, when her phone dinged. She spotted her shoe and grabbed it before she proceeded to search for her phone. She found it buried among the throw pillows on her bed and turned the screen on, seeing a new message from Cordelia in bold print.   
Cordelia: We are leaving shortly. Should we plan to meet by the pond?  
Misty: Sure, that sounds great! See you soon!  
At this moment, Misty checked the time. “Shit,” she murmured when she saw that it read 12:53pm. She bolted across the loft, only stopping to grab her bag and her keys, before heading out the door. She took the steps two at a time, only stumbling once to her credit, and hurried to the back door of the shop. The back door led to a small parking lot and she knew that she was going to be late if she walked. New Orleans wasn't always driver friendly, but she decided to take her chances. She fiddled with her keys until she found the right one and walked up to her car. Like most things in Misty's life, it was old enough to be considered an antique. It was the first thing she had purchased on her own and she was damn proud of it. In her mind, it was a classic piece of American history and also her baby. She unlocked the doors to the '66 Mustang and slid into the driver's seat. She turned the key in the ignition and the car sputtered to life. She revved the engine a few times until the car relaxed into a low purr and back out of her parking spot, turning the lengthy hood toward the main street. She waited until there was a clearing in traffic before peeling out onto the street and driving in the direction of the park.   
After a short five minute drive, she pulled up to the main entrance of the park. She search for a place to park and finally settled on a spot not to far from entrance's walkway. She put the car in park, pulling on the emergency brake just in case, and opened the door. She slid off of the red vinyl seat and closed the door behind her, making sure her door was locked before she headed into the park. She walked the short distance to the pond before checking the time, 1:04pm. She looked around, figuring she had beat the other woman there, before she saw a familiar figure squatting down near the water's edge. Misty stopped to observe the woman for a moment before making her presence known. Cordelia looked to be dressed rather casually, jean shorts and cream colored tank top adorning her figure. Misty then noticed the little blonde who was also standing near the water. She appeared to be throwing bread into the water for the few ducks that were gathered there. What struck Misty the most was the way Cordelia watched her daughter. She had the most loving look plastered on her face and Misty couldn't help but wonder if a similar gaze would ever be directed at her. Before she could take this thought too far, Misty decided now was a good time to make herself known to the two blondes in front of her.  
As she was approaching them, Olivia turned around and spotted her. “Misty!,” she shouted before racing over to the curly haired blonde. Misty only had a few seconds to prepare herself before the small body collided with her legs. Misty leaned down and hoisted the girl up to rest on her hip. “How are ya doin' little one?” she asked. The little girl in her arms smiled at her, “I'm good,” she stated. “Just 'good'?” Misty asked and the child nodded. “Well, we are just going to have to make that good into something great, now wont we?,” Misty continued. The girl smiled again before nodding. Misty looked over in Cordelia's direction to see that the other woman was no longer kneeling by the water. She had stood up and was dusting some dirt off of her legs before she looked up and smiled in Misty's direction. Misty returned in full force before making her way over to the woman, Olivia still in her arms.  
“Hey Miss Cordelia,” Misty said casually before setting the girl down. Olivia made her way back over to the pond to feed the ducks the last few pieces of bread she had left. Cordelia blushed, which seemed to be a common occurrence when she was in the presence of the other woman. “Hey Misty,” she replied, “glad to see that you finally made it,” she added with a smirk. Misty glared playfully back at her, “I was only a few minutes late,” she said, “it's not my fault you got her early”. Cordelia smiled back at the woman, “I'm just kidding. We actually only got her about five minutes ago. Olivia just couldn't wait until you got here to start feeding the ducks,” Cordelia added. “You wanna sit over there until she's finished?,”Misty asked, pointing toward the bench she had been sitting on when they first met. “I figured if y'all haven't had lunch yet we could grab something from one of the vendors around here in a little while,” Misty added. “That sounds good actually. We didn't have a chance to get anything before we came over here,” Cordelia replied as they made their way over to the bench.   
They sat down and continued to watch Olivia as she finished feeding the ducks. As she gave them her last piece of bread, she turned around to see where to other two women had gone. When she found them she looked back at the ducks one more time and gave them a small wave before making her way over to her mother and Misty. When she reached them she hopped onto the bench between the two and asked, “What are we going to do now?”. “Misty thought that we could go get some lunch, how does that sound?,” Cordelia asked. Her daughter nodded eagerly and grabbed both Misty and Cordelia's hands, practically dragging them off of the bench. They headed toward the sidewalk that surrounded the pond and Misty couldn't help but smile to herself. She looked down at Olivia and then up to Cordelia and she couldn't help but think that this felt right. She knew that they had some heavy topics to discuss, but right now, she was just going to enjoy the moment and fall a little harder for the older woman beside her.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

I have been lacking some on inspiration lately and I have been swamped with school work, but I am currently on Spring Break. And to make it even better, I am vacationing in New Orleans! I am typing this sitting on our balcony and that seems to be all I needed to get the inspiration flowing again. Maybe after seeing the real “Miss Robichaux's Academy” I will have even more to write about. Until next time, I hope you enjoy this update!   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Cordelia and Misty slowly made their way through the park, stopping every so often for Olivia to pick up a flower or a random leaf which she promptly gave to her mother to hold for her. Misty had a permanent grin on her face as she watched the mother and daughter. Their relationship seemed so easy going, but she knew what they had really been through. The thought still grated on Misty's nerves but she would have to learn to let it go. He was gone and Cordelia and Olivia were okay. Misty looked down between herself and Cordelia and realized now that Olivia wasn't holding both of their hands the space seemed empty. She glanced up to Cordelia then back to their hands before deciding to take a risk. She reached out and grabbed Cordelia's hand, interlacing their fingers, and promptly looked away from the other woman. She didn't need for Cordelia to know that she put some thought into the action. When she didn't retract her hand, Misty risked another glance at the woman. What she saw melted her heart just a little bit more. Cordelia was looking down with a small smile on her face. Misty knew in that moment that she had made the right decision. She was interrupted from these thoughts when they came to a sudden stop. The had finally found the vendor they were looking for and it was time to eat.   
Olivia rejoined them and looked to her mother, “Can I get whatever I want?,” she asked hopefully. Cordelia looked over the menu before replying, “Yes, but within reason please”. Her daughter huffed before looking back over the menu. She was quietly mouthing each of the items to herself, making sure she could pronounce what she wanted before she stood on her toes to order from the man behind the counter. Misty wrinkled up her nose and looked at Cordelia, “She is just so stinkin' cute! And she's way smarted than I was at that age. I don't think I could read that well, let alone order for myself”. Cordelia looked from Misty to her daughter, “She's always been so independent and she learned to read quickly. I don't really know what prompted it, but one day she just sat down and started to go through some of the books we have at the academy. She asked me to teach her how to read them and I did. A few days later I found her reading on her own in her room. Now I can't get her to stop reading and I couldn't be happier,” Cordelia added with a laugh. Cordelia stepped up to the counter, dragging Misty behind her with their still joined hands and placed her order. Misty was too busy thinking over what the woman had just said to realize that the attention was now on her. “Oh,” she said, “I'll just have whatever she is having”. Cordelia insisted on paying since Misty paid last time and the two collect Olivia and picked a table near by to wait for their food. As they were walking, Misty leaned over to Cordelia and whispered, “So...what did I just order?”  
Cordelia laughed so hard that she let out a small snort. She looked absolutely mortified and quickly said, “I am so sorry! I don't know why I thought that was so funny. I ordered the grilled chicken sandwich, so I guess you're getting the same”. Misty just nudged the woman with her shoulder, “Don't apologize, I thought it was kinda cute,” she added with a wink. Cordelia just blushed in response before taking a seat at the table they had come to. Misty took a seat next to the woman, realizing that they were still holding hands. Misty would be damned if she brought it up, they could hold hands forever and she would be totally cool with it. Olivia hesitated on taking a seat, opting to ask her mother, “Can I go right over there and continue looking for flowers? I promise I wont go too far and I will only be a few minutes. I will be back before the food even gets here,” she added for good measure. Cordelia agreed on the grounds that she be back in ten minutes tops. Before she could run off, Misty stopped her. “Did I tell you that I own a shop with nothin' but flowers and plants in it?,” she asked. Olivia thought for a second and said, “I can't remember”. “Would you like to see them sometime? You seem to like flowers an awful lot,” Misty stated. Olivia's eyes got really bright, “I could do that?,” she asked. “Sure, as long as it's okay with your Momma,” Misty added before looking at Cordelia. “Maybe we can both come visit your shop sometime,” Cordelia said before giving Misty a warm smile.   
“You better go finish lookin' for your flowers before your time runs out,” Misty said to Olivia, nudging her toward the intended flower scouting location. “Oh, yeah,” she said before running off. Misty decided it was now or never. She didn't want to get too excited about future plans with the two blondes only for them to be shattered on the grounds that she had not been completely honest with Cordelia. Misty turned in her seat and placed their joined hands in her lap. This prompted Cordelia to look at her and take note of the seriousness that had settled onto Misty's face. “I gotta tell you somethin' Cordelia. Before this goes any further, there is somethin' that you gotta know,” Misty said. Cordelia began to grow worried. What could she possibly have to say that could be this serious? Misty took a deep breath, “I know that you're a witch and before you freak out on me, I'm one too,” Misty got out in a rush. Cordelia just looked back at her. She pursed her lips, but she didn't say anything. Misty was mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen and began to remove her hand from Cordelia's. Before she could complete the action, Cordelia stopped her. “Okay,” she said. Misty was stunned, “That's it? That's all you got to say?”. Cordelia just nodded then smiled. “It's good to know that I don't have to hide that part of my life. We would have gotten to this point eventually and I would have to tell you, so this just makes it all easier. I'm going to assume that you know what the academy really is?”. Misty just nodded, still slightly dumbstruck that this was working out so perfectly. “Good,” Cordelia added. “May I ask what your powers are?,” Cordelia questioned. “Um, I can bring things back to life. I don't know if that has a name,” Misty said. “Oh, Resurgence!,” Cordelia said with excitement in her voice. Just then, their food was called and Olivia started to make her way back to the table. Cordelia hesitated, “Can we continue this later? I really want to talk with you more about this,” Cordelia added. Misty just nodded as their food was set down in front of them and Olivia slid into the seat next to her.   
Misty could not believe that this was actually happening. She had revealed her secret and Cordelia accepted it. She also accepted the fact that Misty knew about her and had not already told her. Could she be any more perfect?


	12. We Need to Talk

Sorry this took me so long. The life of a college student can be rough, especially when you have a ton of papers due at once. Now that most of them are over (for now), I have a little bit more time for personal writing. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

The remainder of their lunch consisted mostly of small talk. Cordelia was too anxious to find out more about the other witch that she could not seem to come up with anything of substance to talk about. At least not in front of her daughter. It's not like Olivia doesn't know about witches, she lives in a house full of them. What she doesn't need to know right now is that Misty is one too. That's a conversation that Cordelia would rather not have in the middle of a somewhat crowded park. She also wanted to know more about Misty and her powers before having that conversation as well.   
When all three had finished eating, Olivia let out a long yawn. “Are you getting tired, baby?,” Cordelia asked. The only reply she received was a slight nod and the rubbing of eyes. Cordelia looked to Misty, “I guess it has been a bit of an eventful day for her. I should probably be getting her home, but I would really like to finish the conversation we were having earlier. Would you like to come by the academy? I have somewhere that we could speak in private.” Misty thought about it for a second before replying, “Sure, we definitely have a lot more to talk about.” At this, the two women stood up and collected their trash and dumped everything in a nearby trashcan. They made their way back to the table where Olivia seemed to be nodding off. Cordelia was about to wake her when Misty stopped her. Without saying anything, Misty stooped down and gathered the now sleeping child in her arms. She propped Olivia on her hip with her head situated on her shoulder before turning back to Cordelia. “Are you in the parking lot over by the gate?,” Misty asked. Cordelia nodded before saying, “You really don't have to do that. I could have gotten her myself or she could have walked to the car before going back to sleep.” Misty just shook her head, wild curls swaying back and forth. “Oh, shush. I can handle it and beside, just look how cute she is. I couldn't wake her up,” Misty added. She looked down to her shoulder at the sleeping child to emphasis her point. “Whatever you want. Just don't complain to me when your arm goes to sleep or she starts drooling on you,” Cordelia said before turning to make her way down the path toward the parking lot. “Did you say 'droolin'?,” Misty asked before hurrying after her.

Once at the gate, Cordelia made her way over to her car with Misty tagging along behind her. They stopped at a sleek, black Mercedes that appeared to be almost brand new. Cordelia opened the back seat and pointed to the car seat in the back. “Do you know how to do it, or should I?,” Cordelia asked. Misty studied the contraption for a few moments before looking to Cordelia. “How 'bout I put her in it and you do the rest,” she replied sheepishly. Cordelia couldn't help but laugh before waving her hand to the car seat, letting Misty know to go ahead and set Olivia down. She did so without jostling the girl too much and Olivia remain asleep with her head now resting on the side of the car seat. Misty stepped back out away from the door to give Cordelia room to finish buckling her daughter in. Once she was finished, she too stepped back and gently closed the door.  
“So…,” Misty started, “should I just follow you or do you want to give me an address?,” she asked. “You can just follow me and I promise I wont loose you. The house is in the Garden District if that helps you to know the direction we will be heading in. Which car is you so I know what to look for in my mirror?,” Cordelia asked. Misty hesitated for a second before pointing to her old Mustang that was parked in the row behind them. “Before you say anthin', don't judge her. That car is like my baby so I will take personal offense to anythin' you may be thinkin',” Misty said with a playful hint to her voice. Cordelia looked to the car before cracking a smile at the curly haired blonde. “I've always had a fondness for older cars, especially those made in the 50s and 60s, so no judgment here,” Cordelia said playfully putting her hands in the air in a mock gesture of surrender. The smile that Misty returned could not have been any bigger.   
“Okay then, now that we've settled that, lets get goin',” Misty said and Cordelia nodded. Misty walked to her car while Cordelia got into her's. Cordelia took one last look in the backseat to make sure her daughter had not woken before starting the car and putting it in reverse. She backed out of her spot and waited for Misty to do the same. When the wild haired blonde's red car was behind her, Cordelia finally shifted into drive and headed for the main street. After a short drive, in which Cordelia managed not to lose Misty, they arrived at the academy. Cordelia pulled into the driveway with Misty following close behind.  
Cordelia stepped out of her car and Misty did the same. “Am I good here, or should I have parked on the street?,” Misty asked as she pointed a thumb toward the Mustang. “You're fine right here. You're only behind me and I don't plan on going anywhere while you're here,” Cordelia added with a smile. “Great,” Misty said before adding, “do you want me to get her again? I really don't mind.” Cordelia looked back to her car and thought for a moment before nodding to the other woman. Misty walked to the car and opened the back door to unbuckle Olivia. She hoisted her up onto her hip again before closing the door with her other hip that was not preoccupied by a small child. While still asleep, Olivia wrapped her arms around Misty's neck to hold herself closer to the warm body. Cordelia watched the whole thing with a small smile on her face. Misty noticed the other woman staring and blew a strand of hair out of her own face. “Whatcha lookin' at?,” she asked. Cordelia shook her head before replying, “Nothing; I must have just zoned out there for a second.” “Hmmmm,” was Misty's only reply as Cordelia walked past her to the front door of the giant white house.   
As the other woman was unlocking the door, Misty took a second to take in her surroundings. The house was huge. Huge and white. Misty had to lean back slightly just to see the house in its entirety. “Do you want to come in or just stare at the house all day?,” Cordelia asked with a smirk. While looking at the house Misty had failed to realize that Cordelia had opened the door and stepped inside. Misty followed her in and Cordelia immediately ushered her to the stairs. “I don't want to appear rude but I'm not really ready for the onslaught of questions the girls would have for me if they were to see you,” Cordelia said as they reached the top of the stairs. “I can understand that,” Misty said as Cordelia led her to a door near the end of the hall. She pushed the door open and Misty realized that they were in Olivia's room. “You can just lay her down on the bed. I think she's pretty worn out so she will probably sleep for a few more hours,” Cordelia said as Misty followed her instructions. Misty unhooked the girl's arms from her neck and laid her down under her comforter. Cordelia took her place and tucked the girl in before placing a kiss to her forehead. The two women exited the room and Cordelia closed the door softly behind them.   
“The place I had in mind for our talk is out back, just follow me,” Cordelia said as she led the other woman back down the stairs. The two were able to slip out of the house before any of the girls could catch on to the new person within the academy walls. They continued walking until they reached an old wooden door which Cordelia quickly opened. They slipped inside and Misty was immediately sent into a state of speechlessness. Cordelia had brought her to her personal greenhouse. Misty was about to take off to explore but she had to stop herself. She looked to Cordelia and bit her lip. Cordelia could tell what she wanted and nodded with breathy laugh. That was all Misty needed and she wasted no time standing by the door. She walked the length of each wall, stopping to touch each plant, before looking to the wooden tables that also held a variety of potted plants. She noticed the viles that were intermingled within the plants and looked up to Cordelia with questioning eyes. “Alchemy,” is all Cordelia said and Misty just nodded before going back to exploring the greenhouse. When she was done she made her way back over to Cordelia.   
“So,” Misty sighed, “where should we start?”


	13. Greenhouse Confessions

Okay, I'm really sorry about how long this has taken. Summer is finally here (well, it has been for a month) and I'm just getting around to writing this. On the bright side, I finished the semester with a 3.5 which isn't too bad. I'm going to try to be better about updating more frequently. Your reviews definitely made me get going a little faster. Thanks again for reading and enjoy!

The two women settled onto some nearby stools before turning to face one another. Misty began to fiddle with the rings on her fingers and Cordelia could tell the woman was beginning to grow nervous. She'd be lying if she didn't say she was a little nervous herself. Before the silence could grow too large, Cordelia sighed and addressed her companion. “So...you and I are both witches, I'm the Supreme, and you have the power of Resurgence,” Cordelia paused. Misty looked up from her rings through her lashes at the other woman and smirked. “I think we already established that, darlin',” she responded. Cordelia blushed for the millionth time since she had met the woman and cleared her throat. “Well, now that we've established that,” she stated as she playfully glared at the other woman, “I guess we should start from the beginning. How did you find out about your powers?”  
Misty looked down at her rings again and began to play with them even more. When she looked back up at Cordelia she said, “I'll tell you, but you'll have to bare with me. It's not the best story and I haven't really told it to anyone. Actually, your the first person I've ever willingly told about them,” she finished, adding emphasis to the word “willingly”. Cordelia was quick to pick up on this, but all she did was nod and proceed to place all her focus on the woman in front of her. She propped herself up on her elbows and gave Misty her full attention. Misty only hesitated for a second before she began. “I wasn't any older than 10 or 11 when I first figured out that I wasn't exactly like the other kids that I grew up with. I grew up in a very religious commune that no one ever really left. It was, or maybe still is, deep in the swamps. Around that age I realized that I had a deep connection with life, death, and nature. It started out with small things, like insects and little lizards, and then it grew to animals like deer. I could pull their souls back and give them life again. I never realized that this could be viewed as a bad thing. Not until one day when I brought a little bird back during one of the many ceremonies. After it flew away, I blacked out. I didn't wake up until it was too late. These people that I thought were my family, some of which really were my family, were draggin' me through the grass on the outskirts of the commune. I was completely bound and I figured out why a little too late. It wasn't until the smell of gasoline hit my nose that I realized that what was happening was beyond any punishments I had ever seen in the past. The flames engulfed me and all I could do was scream and wait for it to be over,” Misty trailed off. At this point Cordelia was speechless and Misty was unable to make eye contact with her.  
“Obviously I'm still here. I brought myself back in the swamps and I'm not even entirely sure how it happened. I just woke up one day covered in mud near the remains of the structure I burned against. I stayed in the swamps for a few months before I decided to take my chances and leave. I feel that if I stayed there too long, they'd find me. I started workin' for a flower shop in town and I realized that my gift had its advantages. When I saved up enough, I bought my own place. I guess that leads me to where we are now,” Misty finished with a shrug. The other blonde had yet to find the words for how she currently felt. All she could think was that Misty was nothing short of amazing and anyone who could not see that must be blind. The silence dragged on and Misty had to break it. “Could you say somethin'? Please?”  
Cordelia looked into the other woman's blue-green eyes for a moment before she spoke. “I'm about to do something crazy and I pray to whatever higher power there is that neither of us regrets it,” she said in a rush. Before Misty could reply Cordelia leaned into her and placed her lips against her Misty's. Misty was stunned. Before she could process what was happening, the other woman retracted back into her own space. Cordelia looked just as shocked at her actions as the wild blonde. Cordelia's blush was back and redder than ever. Her brown eyes grew wide as she began to blurt out an apology. “I'm so sorry! I just couldn't stop myself after what you just said. You deserve to feel wanted, like you belong, but shit, me coming at you was not the right thing to do, and,” before she could continue down her path of self loathing Misty placed one hand on the older woman's cheek and the other behind her head and crashed their lips back together again. Cordelia stopped worrying for once and just let herself get lost in the moment. It sounds cliché, but everything just faded away. The only thing that consumed her mind was Misty's warm lips on her own and the hands that had now tangled themselves in her hair. They pulled apart when the need for air grew too strong, but they didn't completely part until Misty placed one more peck to her slightly swollen lips. Cordelia's eyes remained closed as a smile spread across her lips. Misty left her hands on Cordelia's cheeks and she couldn't contain a smile of her own. Cordelia opened her eyes and met the other woman's gaze.   
“I'm going to take that as a sign that I didn't just make a fool of myself?” Cordelia questioned with a small smirk. “I don't think you could ever do that, darlin',” Misty replied, which prompted Cordelia to giggle. “Just you wait, Misty Day. Just you wait.”


	14. So, a Date?

I am very, very sorry that life happened and it looked like I abandoned this story. Since the last chapter, I completed my final semester of classes and I have begun student teaching. I saw both Sia and Stevie Nicks in concert and they were both so, so amazing. I was also devastated by the election and that honestly killed any vibes and positivity I had to write. All of your comments made me come back and continue this story. It's time to combat all of the hate with a little love.

The two women stayed in the greenhouse for hours sharing details from every aspect of their lives. No topic was left out, from music and books to what they wanted to be when they were growing up… they covered it all. By the time either of them checked the clock, it was well into the early hours of the morning. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge it, but Cordelia stifled a yawn and they could not avoid their exhaustion for much longer. Misty reached over and touched Cordelia's hand, “I think we may want to call it a night before I have to carry you back inside.”  
Cordelia gave a weak smile, “I think you may be right. I wish we could keep talking, but I don't think I'm going to make it much longer.” Both women proceeded to stand up, but before Cordelia could head to the door, Misty pulled her into a tight hug. Cordelia immediately melted into the embrace and hugged the wild haired blonde back fiercely. They held onto one another for a few minutes before Misty leaned out of the embrace just enough to lean down slightly and connect their lips again. They both smiled into it until Cordelia broke away and grabbed the other woman's hand to lead her out of the greenhouse. The two walked across the dew stained grass in the early morning light until the reached the back door to the house. They stepped quietly inside and Cordelia led the other woman back though the house toward the front door. As much as they didn't want to part, they knew that the girls would all be getting up soon and Cordelia just wasn't ready to explain all of this to them yet. Misty opened the door with her back still to it and stepped outside, leading Cordelia out with her. On the wraparound porch, Misty leaned in and pecked the other woman on the lips one last time before continuing to walk backwards to her car. The two women maintained eye contact until Misty stumbled a few feet from her car. Both women burst into a fit of laughter until Cordelia had to wipe tears from her eyes.  
“I had a really, really good time with you Ms. Cordelia,” Misty called out. “This may sound a little forward, but what are you doing tonight? I wanna to take you out for a proper date,” Misty said though the enormous smile on her face. Cordelia thought for a moment before replying, “Pick me up at 7?”  
If Misty's smile could get any larger, it would have. She gave out a noise of triumph which only caused Cordelia to shake her head. “You know you are a huge dork, right?”  
“Yep. But a huge dork you just agreed to a date with,” Misty replied with a smirk. Cordelia could only laugh in reply and wave the woman off as Misty opened her door and got into her car. Cordelia did not go back inside until the other woman had pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the road. Once she had stepped back inside, she closed the door and locked the door behind her, still with a smile on her face. She proceeded to head up the stairs and move in the direction of her bedroom, only to pause briefly when she heard, “Don't think we didn't notice you were out all night,” be yelled out from behind a closed door down the hall. Madison can wait, she thought, as she crawled into bed and wrapped herself up in her comforter. She was asleep moments later, still thinking about the woman who had taken over her thoughts and a smile still on her face.  
Misty's drive home could not even be dampened by the slight traffic she hit as people made their way to works. She hooked up her phone to the radio and placed it on shuffle as she weaved through the busy streets that lead to her shop. As the music filled the car, the smile on her face only grew.

So come along, it won't be long  
T'il we return happy  
Shut your eyes, there are no lies  
In this world we call sleep  
Let's desert this day of hurt  
Tomorrow we'll be free

She could not help but think of all that she and Cordelia have been through. She reflected on her own childhood and how Cordelia's wasn't much better. Somehow, they both managed to find each other and begin to fix and mend all of the breaks, tears, and scars that their hearts held. 

Let's not fight, I'm tired can't we just sleep tonight  
Turn away, it's just there's nothing left here to say  
Turn around, I know we're lost but soon we'll be found

When she reached her shop, she parked her car and unlocked her shop. She locked the door back behind her and took a look around at all of the various flowers and plants before heading up to her flat. She closed her door and made her way over to her bed. She flopped down and curled up on top of her comforter, still thinking of Cordelia. With her in mind, she was asleep in minutes, knowing she needed to be well rested for their date tonight. 

I hope you enjoyed the update and I will try to be much better about updating in the future. I have no idea how many chapters this will end up being, but there is definitely a lot more to explore. Until then, check out Sia if you are not familiar with her work (seriously, she does everything) and take a listen to “Soon We'll Be Found”.


End file.
